To Love Again
by Lovie-chan
Summary: 12 years after Syaoron left, Sakura receives a job of a lifetime, the only problem is, it's in Hong Kong... is she ready to face him again? S&S (Chapter 3's up)!
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys, it's Lovie-chan here

Hi guys, it's Lovie-chan here. Haven't wrote in a long time because of finals and vacation in China. I don't know what happened to Littleton but it sorta just got erased from the net…… wahhhh! And I don't have a copy because it's on the other comp which I've thrown out, (I got a new comp). But now im writing a new fic and I'll definitely have a back up. Hope you like the story. It's a S+S in case you don't what kinds of fics I write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors so don't sue.

::It's been 12 years since he left………….. I wonder does he remember me? Would he care…… that even though I've moved on, I'll been his forever?::

To Love Again - Prologue

"HOE!!!!!!!" a 22-years-old, emerald-eyed girl scream as she opened the letter up with her dark-haired friend. "I'm hired! I'm HIRED!" 

"AHHHH!!!" the two girls hugged in excitement! "I'm so glad for you!" Tomoyo said. 

"I'm going to go and call Greg over to celebrate okay?" Sakura said as she walked upstairs to call Greg. Tomoyo picked up the letter and read it.

"umm…. Sakura? Did you know that you'll be the executive manager of Honoah Auctions in HONG KONG?!" Tomoyo asked as Sakura came back. 

"So????" Sakura pretended that she didn't know why Tomoyo is so worked up.

"Because THE MAN YOU LOVE….." but she was interrupted.

"What about me?" A tall dirty blonde young man in his early 20's with sparkling blue eyes walked in with a bonquet of rose.

"We were just saying how wonderful you were," Sakura said as Greg bends down to give her a kiss on the lips. Sakura made secret motions to Tomoyo not to talk about it. Tomoyo understood. "Is that for me?" Sakura said as Greg handed her the flowers.

"Of course. You deserved this job since that old lady who was interviewing you almost bite your head off."

"I think that lady was having a hot flash!" Tomoyo said. The three young people laughed. "So are you just going to leave us now to pursue ur own life?" Tomoyo asked as tears began to well up in her eyes. 

"Of course not! Look here, it says that a private jet is coming to Tokyo airport tomorrow at 3 pm to pick me up. I'm allowed to bring 2 friends to accompany on this trip." Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo. "Of course I'm not going to leave any of you guys behind."

"Tomorrow?!" Tomoyo asked. "That's so soon! I got to go pack! See ya!" Tomoyo said as she dashed out.   
"She'll never change," Sakura chuckled as she popped down besides Greg on the couch. 

"So now that we are all alone….." Greg hinted as he moved closer.

"We have a big day before us," Sakura said as she's being clueless as ever. "You better go home and pack." 

***

:: Did I pack everything?:: Sakura thought as she looked at her pink suitcase. She glanced around the room. Her eyes felled on the Syaoron bear. She shook off the teardrops that are beginning to come to her eyes. :: Yep, I got everything.:: she thought as she closed her suitcase.

Chapter 1

"Wow! This is amazing!" Sakura said as Tomoyo, Greg, and she settled down on the leather sit of the jet. 

"This dude must be seriously loaded!" Greg commented as he put Sakura on his lap. 

"It's a she and if you please put Ms. Kinomoto in her seat so we could depart," a voice came from behind. She was a woman in her 30's with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a back stripped suit with matching skirt. She wore little jewelry and the dark suit made her look very pale. The couple flushed with embarrassment as Sakura sat down in the seat beside Greg and buckled up. The plane departed. 

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Liu Ren and I am Ms. Chen's personal servant. Ms. Alex Chen is the silent owner of the Honoah Auction along side with another whom you'll meet along side with Ms. Chen tomorrow mourning at nine when you sign your contract with the two." Ren said in a no-nonsense voice. 

"She will not be with us today?" Sakura puzzled. "I thought the letter said that we would be staying at her house."

"That is correct, Ms. Kinomoto. Ms. Chen would greet you today except that she's overseas on a business trip. She would arrive late tonight with another employee for the KanDah Inc."

"The KanDah Inc.?" Greg choked on his drink. "She own the KanDah Inc., the world's second biggest company in computer software, too?"

"Yes, Mr. Kiauo (Greg), between her and the other silent owner they own most of the business who's headquarters are in Hong Kong and many more." 

"Who is this silent owner?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I am under specific instructions not to inform you of this information so Ms. Kinomoto will not simply just take this job based on him." Ren said. 

"Why?" 

"Because he is the most eligible bachelor the 6th month in a row in Hong Kong."

"Really?"

"Yes, and please do not inquire more from me. Do ask him yourselves when you meet him tomorrow." Ren said as she ended the conversation. 

***

"I believe you have acquired a suitable manager for the Hanoah Auction?" A man with messy brown hair asked. 

"Of course, you'll be able to meet her tomorrow mourning." A girl's voice replied on the other end of the phone.

"Her?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a girl. Do you have any problem with that?" the other voice teased.

"As long as she doesn't try to sleep with me, no," he answered with disdain in his voice.

"I don't think that would be a problem," the phone clicked. 

***

Ren led the three young people into the guest wing. It was decorated with baby blue wallpapers, completed with contemporary sofas and entertainment systems. It had 2 rooms connected to it. The two rooms all had 2 queen-size bed with it's own bathroom. It's also decorated in baby blue. 

"You will be staying here for your stay and another guest with be joining you, Mr. Kiaou, for the stay. This is a copy of the contract you will be asked to sign tomorrow. Ms. Chen would like you to read and understand all the terms by tomorrow. Call me on the intercom if you have any questions or concerns." Ren said as she left the three young people to themselves. 

"Jeez, she's so stiff. I wonder how does Chen put up with her," Greg said as he popped down the couch. 

"I just hope Ms. Chen and the other owner isn't bad as she is. She scars me sometimes," Sakura said. ::I wished Syaoron was here to comfort me.:: ::Stop thinking about him, you have Greg and a brand new life now!:: ::But I still can't forget…::

***

"Eriol!" Sakura woke up with Tomoyo's scream. 

"What in the world? It's 2 in the mourning," Sakura said as she put on a bathrobe and walked outside. "Eriol!" Sakura screamed as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Business with Ms. Chen as you are," Eriol chuckled as he sweep Tomoyo off her feet.

"Get a room already!" Greg said as he came out of his room. 

"Maybe we will," Eriol said as he shut Greg out of his room. 

"Hey! That's my room!" Greg yelled as he pounce the door.

"My name's Alex Chen. You may call me Alex," a girl with dark dark hair and dark dark eyes said. She was extremely beautiful and slender. She was quite different from Ren who was remote and cold. She was very friendly and warm. But what really surprised her was her age. :: She can't be more than 25.:: Sakura thought. "I assume that was Tomoyo, Eriol's girlfriend?" Alex's voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Hai…wait, how did you know that Tomoyo was Eriol's girlfriend?" Sakura asked Alex. 

"I like to establish a friendship as well as a business relationship with my employees."

::She look and sound extremely nice. I must be really lucky to be working under her.:: Sakura thought as Greg popped down and put his hands around Sakura. Sakura could swear that she saw Alex's eyes flicker. 

"So are you Sakura's man in life?" Alex asked, still with that friendly voice. 

***

"Enough talking about me," Sakura said. "What about you, Alex?"

"Me? Well, first of all, I'm a tomboy. " The couple raised their eyebrows. "I know, hard to believe. But I've rarely wore a dress before. I enjoy most sports and love to run with the boys. I think I have more guy friends than gals."

"Really?" Sakura found that hard to imagine. She always did have more "girl" friends than guys. 

"Absolutely. I always hated singing, dancing, drawing, you know, all the things that girls would like. I was always with the guys. Part of the gang," The threesome laughed a little at that. "Oh my! Look at the time, I must give you proper rest before tomorrow. I'll see you two tomorrow mourning!" Alex said as she left the room. 

"Oh goodness, it's 3 in the mourning, I gotta get some rest," Sakura yawned. 

"Baby, you know that what's his face locked me out so I guess…."

"No way, later Greg."

***

Sakura had been very nervous about the meeting. She, Tomoyo, Eriol, Greg and Alex were in a large meeting room waiting for the Alex's partner, Sakura's new boss. Sakura and Alex had already signed the contract and were waiting. 

"It's very rude to keep guests waiting…." Greg mumbled. 

"He's here," Alex said. 

"HOE?" Sakura suddenly felt a familiar aura. ::It can't be…::

"Mr. Li Xiao Lang, how nice of you to join us. You are always so Punctual," Alex said with a teasing tone.

"Of course, I was just going by my Mexico watch," the young man with the amber eyes reply in a friendly tone. 

"Syaoron?" Sakura whispered, but enough for him to hear… he turned around and those amber eyes meet her emerald ones……

that's all for now…… R&R

lovie-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Lovie-chan here again

Lovie-chan here again! Thanks for all the fab reviews on my first chapter. That's why I decided to work on the second chapter so soon. I think there's definitely going to be more S&S parts in this chapter but I'm not sure yet. I mean after all, I haven't wrote it yet…..

Standard disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors…….

To Love Again -- Chapter 2

"Syaoron?" Sakura whispered, but enough for him to hear… he turned around and those amber eyes meet her emerald ones……

"Sakura?" Syaoron said out of surprise. But he shook off his surprise face very fast. He turned to face Alex with his what-in-the-world-are-you-doing-this-time look.

"I'm glad you have already meet Ms. Kinomoto, the new executive manager of the Hanoah Auctions," Alex said with her not-so-innocent smile. Syaoron's face paled. 

"You expressed no objections what so ever yesterday. I assume that's the same for today?"

::Oh my god! I'm going to be working with Sakura/Syaoron!:: Sakura and Syaoron thought at the same time. 

"Have we agreed on the salary, stock option, medical insurance, and bonuses?" Syaoron asked in a emotionless tone as if he didn't hear Alex's last comment

"Of course. All we need is your signature, Mr. Li" Alex pushed the contract in front of Syaoron. He took the pen beside it. He suddenly realized his hands were shaking. ::If just the presence of her affects me so much, how am I suppose to be able to work with her?:: ::I think your just afraid to face her:: :: Shut up!:: ::Is it not the truth?:: ::damn I'm talking to myself…::

"Did you forget how to write your name again, Xiao Lang?" Alex teased.

"No," Syaoron said coolly as he signed the paper with a swoosh and handed to a secretary. His eyes stared intensely at Sakura. "Of course, we must celebrate this bright occasion and hoping Sakura has more luck than Daning had at the job. Claire, cancel my luncheon with Mr. Yang." Syaoron said to a nearby secretary.

::He called me Sakura. What could that mean:: Sakura's heart jumped. 

"Any mine with Mr. & Mrs. Gao." She turned to another and said "Danny, prepare the lunch room, we'll be up there in just a moment." The two petite ladies walked out of the room. 

"Oh no, you shouldn't have. We can all just grab something casual. No need for…" Greg was about to decline for the group (he didn't really want to spend anymore time with Syaoron) but Syaoron interrupted (rather impatiently…) 

"I don't believe that I was addressing to you. I was inquiring for Ms. Kinomoto's decision." ::He called me by my last name. What does he mean? Can't he tell that he's torturing me like this?::

"Of course we'll stay!" Tomoyo said happily. "It'll be a great time for all of us to catch up on stuff. And I can videotape all you guys again!" Everyone sweatdropped. 

***

"So how have you guys been?" Syaoron asked. His stare had never left Sakura during the whole meal. Greg had noticed this and put his hands around Sakura's waist almost all of lunch, making sure Syaoron sees that Sakura was his. 

"Actually quite well, Syaoron. Wish I could say the same for you," Eriol smirked at Syaoron's longing gaze at Sakura. 

"I don't believe quite well really covers it. I believe Eriol here had been radifying (made up word) with Tomoyo just last night." Alex said. Both she and Syaoron smiled a little at the comment. 

"Hoe, what could that mean?" 

"I can see you're still clueless as ever," Syaoron chuckled. 

"Mou," Sakura pouted. Greg's eyes burned with anger. ::How dare he flirt so openly with MY girlfriend!"

"If you must know Sakura, radify is a word between Alex, I and a couple of friends that means sex, having sex to be precise." Everyone in the room except for Alex blushed deeply. Greg was angrier by this. "What? You asked." 

::He use to blush with the slightest hint of these things. Now he can even talk about it casually. I wonder how could've he changed so much. Does he have a girlfriend?:: 

4 masked fighters suddenly crashed into the room through the windows interrupting Sakura's thoughts. Alex and Syaoron jumped out of their seats immediately to fight off the intruders. Sakura was awed by their (mostly Syaoron's) amazing fighting skills. Both of them flipped through air as if it was ground. Suddenly, one of them grabbed Sakura and took her high into the air. Suddenly, he dropped her. The whole room paled. Sakura and Tomoyo were screaming.

A blinding light flashed. All the fighting suddenly stopped. 

"Are you all right, Sakura?" Syaoron whispered gently in her ears. He had just caught her in his arms as she was falling. ::Just the scent of her is seducing me into an endless world, I wonder what would she taste like…..:: 

::His voice is so sexy. Does he know he's seducing me by just being so close to me? It doesn't help the fact that he's so sexy. I wonder if I could…."

"Ahem!" Greg cleared his throat very loudly. Both Sakura and Syaoron blushed as Syaoron gently put Sakura down. Two of the hooded fighters took off their hood revealing an attractive raven head girl with light brown eyes and a handsome man with blue eyes and hair so blonde that it's almost white. 

"Sup? My man?" the boy said. The two of them, Syaoron and Alex greeted each other like close friends (like ghetto people). But to the group, they looked like two couples. 2 extremely attractive girls with 2 handsome guys. 

"If I knew how beautiful you were, m'lady, I would have certainly caught you in my arms my self," the boy said in a flirtatious voice as he kissed Sakura's hand.

"Kevin, stop flirting with every girl you see." Alex said as she led Sakura to the girl. "Let me introduce my good friend Hel. She and Kev randomly break into our buildings sometimes to check our security, which is very LOOSE! Isn't it, Mr. Han?" Alex said as she turned to face Mr. Han, the head of security, with a very serious look. 

"Yes ma'am, it'll not happen again."

"You bet it won't because it'll be coming out of your pay. Now I want a new set of food here immediately," Alex ordered with authority. The roomful of servants was all bending down, all frightened.

"No need, we were finished anyway," Eriol said casually. 

"Yea, we wouldn't want all the food to go to waste," Tomoyo said, bailing all the servants out. 

"Look, it seems like you guys are busy so we'll see you guys later right?" Hel hinted.

"11 at the Black Raven?" Kevin said. "Or is Xiao Lang too busy entertaining ladies?"

"We'll be there," Syaoron said, giving Kevin a dangerous look. He hoped Sakura didn't think about it the wrong way. It was just banter between the four friends anyway while Kevin was surprised how Syaoron reacted to old-time banter. 

"Why don't you all join us?" Alex said to relieve the tension. ::Maybe actually dissolve this whole mess.::

"What's the Black Raven?" Greg asked suspiciously.

"It's a club we hang out at every Friday night."

"Cool, we're there," Greg said. He always loved to dance. The rest of the group sweatdropped. 

"Wonderful, since I had a meeting five minutes ago, I need to get my butt down to the meeting room. See you guys later," Alex said as she left with Hel and Kevin. 

"I'm sorry but I have a meeting across town this afternoon so I shall not be able to join you all in sightseeing," he said sweetly. He kissed Tomoyo and Sakura's hands and left without another word, leaving Sakura thinking…….

***

"Are you sure this is a right club?" Tomoyo screamed above the loud music in the club. 

"Pretty sure," Eriol screamed back. The foursome took each other's hands and squeezed their way through the club. 

"Here!" Alex said as she led them to the VIP booth, where everything is a bit less loud. 

"Sup?" Hel asked. She was wearing a cyan tube top with ocean blue pleather pants. Alex was wearing a lavender tank top with only two strings that tied around the back with black flair leather pants. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at themselves. The four of them were definitely not dressed for the occasion (jeans and T-shirts). Alex seemed to understand that problem. 

"Tomoyo and Sakura, why don't you come with me and Hel. We'll get you something to wear. Why don't you two guys follow Ben over there to get something to wear?" Alex said as she led them to a back room. 

"Tomoyo, come and pick out an outfit with me," Hel said as she led her into a room connected. 

"Here, Sakura, put these on." Alex threw some clothes at Sakura. 

"Hoe? I can't wear these!" Sakura said as she looked at the clothes. 

"Trust me, everyone here dress like that. If you don't, then people would notice you."

***

When Alex and Sakura back to the booth, Tomoyo and Hel were already out talking. Tomoyo was wearing a purple bare-backed flowered dress that was skin-tight and didn't quite reach her knees. 

"You look so Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura was wearing a silver halter top with a hot pink mini-skirt. She blushed a little.

"The ladies all look fabulous tonight," a loud voice said from behind. It was Kevin's usual flirtatious greetings. He was wearing these tight white wife beater and a baggy khakis. Syaoron followed behind him. He was wearing a body tight green shirt and black baggy pants. The sight simply wooed Sakura over. 

:: Oh my god! Does she even know how sexy she looks right now?:: Syaoron thought at the sight of Sakura. He struggled for self-control. But before he could've commented on Sakura's outfit, Eriol and Greg were already back. Everyone went into the crowd to dance. After all, this is a club. 

***

Women had swoon over Syaoron all night. Girls brushing their hips with his, flickering their eyelashes…. But Syaoron couldn't care less. He sat down at the bar and took a drink. 

"Why are you here all alone? Shouldn't you be dancing with some girl?" Sakura said in a loud voice over the music. She had noticed how many women were trying to work their way down his pants. 

"Nah, I don't really enjoy clubbing," Syaoron answered. 

"Really?" Sakura said as she sat on the stool beside him. "Could've fooled me." She sounded a little hurt.

"I'm just really use to it since all my friends love to club. Me, I just come here to hang out." He said to try to make her feel better. "What about you?" Syaoron asked. 

"I can't really dance in a long time in these shoes," Sakura said as she pointed the silver heels that matched her shirt. 

"The clothes are Alex's right?" Syaoron chuckled a little. Sakura blushed under the chuckle. 

"Hai… we weren't really dressed for clubbing." There was really a long moment of awkward silence. 

"Are you really having fun tonight?" Before Sakura could say yes, Syaoron said "REALLY having fun." Sakura looked away. 

"This really isn't my thing…"

"How about if you change into something more comfortable and I'll take you to a place to have REAL fun?" Syaoron screamed over the music. 

"S…sure," Sakura stuttered.

***

The warm Hong Kong breeze blew over the two young people on a hill of the Hong Kong Park. Syaoron had taken Sakura here to look at the stars. 

"It's so magnificent here," Sakura said as she sat in front of Syaoron and had her head in his lap. 

"Yea, it's the only thing that I think Hong Kong has to offer that's fun." Syaoron whispered huskily into Sakura's ears that send a shiver down her spine. The couple was silent again to observe the stars. After who knows how long, Syaoron noticed that Sakura was asleep in his laps. "Sleep tight, sweet angel," Syaoron whispered as he stroked her brown bangs away from her cheek and gently planted a kiss there.

That's it for this chapter. Thanks bunches to those who have reviewed and liked my story. R&R and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

~Lovie-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people, it's Lovie-chan again

Hi people, it's Lovie-chan again. I know some people think they've read this story before. That's because I've put it up before on a different name. But I decided to take it off because I wanted to make some major plot line change so it's kinda along the same thing with changes. I hope you guys enjoy the third part (which is going to be some what different form the other story's). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't' own anything….

To Love Again -- Chapter 3

"Does anybody have any idea where the wolf went?" Kevin said, using Syaoron's nickname.

"Where's Sakura??" Greg said in an urgent voice. He's face paled.

"I'm sure, they're with Eriol and Tomoyo, who also seemed to be missing….." Alex said as she looked around. People started to leave the club because it was already 3 in the mourning. 

"How about we all go back to the booth, pick up our stuff, and then try to find them?" Hel suggested. As the foursome went back to the VIP booth, they heard a soft moan coming from a corner. 

"What's that?" Greg asked suspiciously as he walked over the corner. 

"No, it's probably a couple…" "AH!" Alex's warning was cut off by a girl's scream. Kevin and Hel immediately walked over to see what happened. 

"What are you guys doing?" A bare-chest Eriol asked in an annoyed voice. He was on top Tomoyo, whose dress was pulled down to her thighs. 

"You bad, Eriol," Kevin laughed as he give Eriol a dab (fist to fist things). Eriol quickly stood up well Tomoyo put on her dress. 

"You guys seen Syaoron or Sakura?" Hel asked as if nothing happened. 

"What?" Tomoyo was surprised. "Do you mean they are missing?"

"Don't worry about. Syaoron never liked clubbing and I don't think Sakura does either. They probably left early," Alex said without much concern. 

"Why wouldn't they notify us then?" Greg said in an accusing voice. Everyone knows he's mad at the thought of those two together. 

"Look at this place," Alex pointed around. "Is it likely to find something here?" Everyone shook his or her heads. The club was popular, dark, and loud. It's almost impossible to find someone here. "Why don't we go back to my house? I'm sure they're already back." 

***

After about a 30 minute ride, Alex, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Greg arrived at Alex's house. 

"Is Ms. Kinomoto or Mr. Li back yet?" Alex asked one of the servants in the guest room. 

"No ma'am."

"What! I'm going to find them!" Tomoyo screamed at this news.

"Where would you go?" Eriol said as he tried to calm her down. "Hong Kong is a huge city, it's impossible to find anyone unless you knew where to look."

"If he touches Sakura, I swear I will…"

"Greg, Xiao Lang would never do that." That was Alex. 

"How would you know?" Greg said with venom in his voice. 

"Because he's my best friend and I know him like I know myself."

"Obviously, you didn't know what he was flirting with my girlfriend."

"And he kinda did had sort of a history with Sakura." Eriol added. Tomoyo glared at him.

"I knew all of that," Alex said. "Are you going to tell me that Sakura's the Clow Mistress, too?" She asked. (Greg knows about the cards)

"How did you….?" Tomoyo said. Everyone was really surprised. 

"I told you I knew Xiao Lang as well as he knew himself," Alex answered. "Something that big can never be hidden from good friends. Especially when they are nosy as Kevin…."

"Why would Syaoron open up like that? The last time I saw him he was quite shy," Tomoyo asked. 

"He still is. But he happens to have 3 very extrovert friends who are great detectives."

"If you know him so well, where would he be?" Greg asked. 

"I have an idea, but really, I wouldn't really go there," Alex said. 

"Why not? Afraid to catch him in the act?" Greg, of course. 

"Not a place where I usually go. He mentioned once about seeing the stars, but I've only been there once and have no idea where the place is," Alex said. "I'll go call Kev or Hel to find out. But they're probably not home until like 4 or 5 AM, so like why don't ya'll just go have some rest and we'll go look for them first thing in the mourning."

***

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up." A sweet voice woke the cherry blossom up from her slumber. 

"Syaoron, what time is it?" 

"It's around 7 in the mourning. We better start going back to Alex's house or the others would be suspicious if they are not already."

"Oh MY GOD! We stayed out all night! The others bound to think we did stuff and….."

"Don't worry about. I'm sure either Hel or Alex would think of a perfect excuse for us." Sakura looked at him with a puzzled expression. "They use to stay out all night and get in trouble in school and stuff. They know exactly how to do these kinds of thing. The girls use to always bail me and Kev out of trouble."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. 

"Definitely, now come on An… Sakura, we need to get moving," Syaoron said as he helped Sakura stand up. He almost called her Angel, which is what he thinks she is. 

***

"Where have you guys been? You got me so worried!" Tomoyo said as she hugged Sakura tightly. Eriol looked at them with an amused glance and Greg went red again, with anger. 

"Where did you take Sakura?" Greg said in a dangerous voice. Syaoron looked at Alex, who winked. She got the perfect story set up already. 

"I am so, so, so sorry Xiao Lang!" She said as she went over and hugged him and pretended to be sad. "I forgot that we were suppose to go visit Aunt Lidiya, I thought it was next week!"

"You expect us to believe that?" Greg asked in a impatient voice. Suddenly the door busted open. Hel and Kevin stepped in.

"Sorry, man, forgot we were suppose to visit Aunt Lidiya. I guess the ladies in the club were to good to resist," Kevin said, getting a laugh from the four friends. Greg and Tomoyo looked at them in shock. 

"Who's Lidiya, Sakura?" Greg questioned. ::Uh oh:: Syaoron thought. ::Does Sakura know how to lie?::

"Oh, it's okay sweetie," Hel said as she immediately took Sakura in her arms. "I know Aunt Lidiya doesn't talk a lot to strangers. I'm sure it's nothing personal. It took us a while to get her to talk too. I swear, she's an older version of Wolf here." She said. The group laughed a little. 

"Why don't you guys just visit her during the day, instead of in the middle of the night?" Greg asked suspiciously. 

"She got that disease, what does it called again, that prevents someone from sleeping during the night." Hel answered. 

"Totally, she's more energized at night and since both Wolf and Cat here are too busy during the day, we visit her during the night," Kevin said using nicknames. 

"The wolf and the cat?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Well, my name has the chinese character Tiger in it, so they call me the cat. Since Xiao Lang means little wolf, we call him wolf," Alex explained. Greg and Tomoyo were almost buying into their web of lies. 

::They're good.:: Eriol thought. ::Such complicated lies in such short amount of time.:: But he certainly wasn't going to let Syaoron off so easily. "I don't know. It still sound pretty fake to me…" Eriol pretended to be serious. "How do we know Lidiya really exists?"

"Ren," Alex called her over. "Get the brown box from the attic." Hel took out her cell phone and punched in some numbers. Then she putted it onto a speaker set. 

"Hello, this is the Tans, who would you like to talk to?" A young voice said. 

"Yo, it's Hel. Is Aunt Lidiya there?" 

"Hold on." "Hello, this is Lidiya Tan." An old cracked voice said.

"Hey Aunt, how are you?" 

"I'm fine, why are you calling me?"  
"Just to say hi," Hel said sweetly. Ren brought a dusty chest out. "I got to go Aunt. Talk to you later." She said as she ended the conversation. Kevin took out a black and white picture of a young girl from the chest. 

"This is Aunt Lidiya. See here on the back?" Kevin said as he turned the picture over to show the 3 Japanese. It said "To LouTain, with love and kisses, Lidiya."

"LouTain's Lidiya's ex-husband. He's died a few years ago." Alex said in a solemn voice. The Tomoyo and Greg believed in Lidiya. But Eriol still had his doubts. 

***

"Good lord, who was that Lidiya on the phone. I didn't even recognize it," Syaoron said as he was in Alex's room with Hel, Kevin, and Alex. 

"That was my grandma. I told her to cover for you on this. She always liked you a lot, Xiao Lang, because you were the good boy of the group," Hel answered lightly. 

"Even though I wouldn't say that after last night," Kevin laughed. "Was your first time good?"

"For your information, we didn't do anything." Syaoron said, as he blushed a little. 

"Then why are you blushing, Mr. Li?" Alex teased. Syaoron blushed in more. The group fell over laughing. "You know we're just playing with ya." Alex said. "But really, where were you guys last night?"

"We went Hong Kong Park to observe the stars."

"The whole night? Why would anyone wanna do that?" Hel asked in disbelief.

"Unlike you all, some people prefer quietness."

"But for 5 hours?" Kevin asked. 

"We sorta fell asleep…" Syaoron said sheepishly. The group of friends laughed again.   
"But really, isn't that Greg character Sakura's bf?" Hel asked. 

"Yeah, it's not like we're making out or anything. We were just observing stars and sharing old memories."

"Sounds pretty romantic to me. I swear, Sakura doesn't look nearly as strong as you described. I didn't even believe it was she when I first meet her. She looks like she can break her bones walking," Alex said seriously. 

"I know, totally surprised. I thought when grabbed her she would at least fight back," Kevin said. 

"She's not what you say a trained fighter." Syaoron said. 

"But you still like her none the less?" Hel raised her eyebrow. 

"Like? I think it's love," Alex said. "But I still can't believe you guys would have such strong feelings after so long. That girl was trembling under your _seducing_ stare." Alex teased. 

"It was not seducing!" Syaoron exploded. "Besides, true love never dies."

"But it's painful," Alex said. "That's why I never believed in love. I mean look at yourself." Syaoron didn't answer or look at Alex. 

"Are you going to fight for the chick?" Kevin asked. "I mean she's pretty hot."

"I don't like her just because she's hot!" Syaoron screamed. His friends can be quite agitating sometimes. 

"But you agree right?" Kevin asked. Syaoron didn't bother to answer that.

"She'll choose whatever she want. As long as she's happy, then I'll be fine."

"But you should at least give it a fight," Alex returned. 

***

"Have you thought about where you're going to live yet?" Syaoron asked Sakura and Eriol. 

"I already got this apartment in downtown Hong Kong," Eriol said. "The movers are coming on Monday."

"I don't know yet," Sakura admitted. To tell the truth, she was too busy thinking about Syaoron than anything else. 

"Oh, there's this condo at downtown Hong Kong that's pretty close to here. You can have that if you want," Alex said. 

"Oh no, I can't take that. That'll be too expensive to give," Sakura said. 

"I have no problem with it. What about you Xiao Lang?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer. The condo is really close to the Li family mansion. 

"Absolutely not. Sakura, you can go see it on Monday and decide if you wanted it or not," Syaoron said. Sakura was about to refuse when he said "No buts."

***

"WOW!" Sakura said as she, Tomoyo, and Greg visited the condo. 

"This is totally awesome!" Tomoyo said. The living room's was completely pastel green with dark oak wood furniture and black leather couches. There was also a glass coffee table and a 40" TV home entertainment system. The one bedroom was completely decorated in pink, from pink wallpaper to pink bed sheets to pink curtains. The furniture was white with pink edges. A envelope lying on the bed caught Sakura's attention as Greg went to examine the kitchen and Tomoyo further examining the room. 

The letter, which had 2 different handwritings, said:

****

Dear Sakura,

Sup, girl? Hope you liked the condo because you're not going anywhere else. _I think she meant to say that we hope you'll choose to stay here because it's close to the office, has a very nice view from this room, and very convenient to elsewhere in Hong Kong. I hope you liked the condo. We took the liberty on hiring workers and interior designers to decorate over the weekend. If you would like to change anything, just give me a call and we'll change it. _**Since Syaoron told me your fav color was pink and I thought green would bring out your eyes, Hel took the liberty on getting you some clothes. You can throw them right out if you don't like them. But I thought maybe you would like some stuff to wear tomorrow when you go to work. **_If you don't feel all too well, you can take a few days off. Don't worry about it, _**everything's covered. Hope you enjoy, **

__

Love always, 

Syaoron,** Alex**

Sakura carefully folded the letter when she finished reading it. ::What did the love always mean? It was definitely Syaoron's handwriting, but did he just did it because Alex told him to? What does this mean? It's so confusing! Over the weekend you didn't even mention the night where we spent in the park. Did that meant nothing….:: While Sakura was thinking, Tomoyo screamed. "Sakura! LOOK HERE!" Sakura went to the closet and found out that it was huge! With enough clothes to dress for a month, all of the best materials, brands, and latest fashion. "Look here! From causal to clubbing to formal to professional. I need to take some sketches." Tomoyo said as she took out her sketch pad. 

:: Was a gift of friendship? Or something else? He seemed like he knew exactly what I liked:: Sakura looked around the room. ::Am I kidding myself or there really is something happening between us?:: She could feel her own hands shaking.

That's it for now. Hope you guys liked it. I know it's kinda boring but I need to set up for the next chapter which is going to be S&S filled. R&R.

Lovie-chan


End file.
